heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.25 - A Charitable Donation
Emma Frost had received word that Hans Gunsche had an interest in her institution and was potentially interested in giving a donation. After some scheduling negotiations they met later in the school day. When Hans was scheduled to arrive Emma was sitting with a group of younger students in the lobby. She was dressed in a white blazer with a simple white corset, cigarette pants, and tall heels. Hans arrived carrying a suitcase in hand, stature stiff and almost at attention, alert of his surroundings. When the woman was seen with a group of younger students, he begins to make his approach to them. The man had a friendly smile on his face. Course, for the telepath, should she look into his mind she will find it full of carnage, images of wars ranging from the american revolution to even some more modern wars flashed through his mind, surprisingly they were memories. Included in these memories were sensations of being shot, blown apart, an assorted deaths, and yet he still seemed to get back up. "You are, Dame Frost?" A thick german accent asks, his face calm and neutral. Emma rose as she saw that her guest had arrived. She normally took her guests directly in her office, but that day she was in a good mood and wished to spend a bit more time with the actual students. She politely dismissed her students and held out her hand to shake Hans, "And you are Mr. Hans? A pleasure." An interesting mind, an immortal perhaps? It was her first time encountering one who had gone through quite so much. She didn't probe much further beyond his surface thoughts for now. Emma continued, "Please, walk with me." Hans takes her hand with his free hand and kisses her knuckles softly. "I am Hans Gunsche, yes." Hans says with a thick german accent and a smile as he nods and walks with her. "When I heard of the academy I knew I had to help this place, for it was a place which encouraged people to reach for more." Hans says as he walks with her. "I am afraid my wealth isnt as easy as most...see my family collected german antiquities and as such, any wealth I have to give is these antiques." He tries to explain, though she may see through this story based on the surface thoughts he kept in his mind. Emma led him through the school and towards the elevator. The lobby itself is full of students of all ages, as this is a school from elementary to doctorate level. The classrooms and floors are divded by age ranges, so they don't mix more than they should. The majority of the school is very white and silver, with blue detailing. The structure and furniture is very modern, utilizing all of the conveniences of modern technology. She looked towards him and let out a small smile, "I'm glad to hear that. It is certainly what I am aiming to do, teach and guide the leaders of tomorrow in all sorts. While we are a private institution, we think of more ideas and wings to add each day." She let out a laugh, "But trust me I can talk about the school all day. Tell me about yourself. You consider yourself quite the antique collector?" "I am a bit of a packrat to be truthful. Like my father and his father before him, we were patriots to our country, well were until the Nuremberg trials found my grandfather guilty of all charges because he was a captain equivelant in both the Waffen SS and the Wehrmacht." Hans says calmly. "Our lands were seized and our possessions given away. It took two whole generations to reclaim what we lost though my family is not allowed the former lands we had since my ancestor's time, before the unification of germany. He was a minor noble and had a small plot of land which he and his family lived on. Nothing as grand as this place but...I dont think I need to tell you how precious something is when it is yours and it is taken from you." He says calmly as he seems to look out the elevator. Emma listened quietly as Hans explained the events. She pondered the thoughts she had caught from his mind. A few moments later the elevator opens to her office, "Absolutely, especially if it was something owned by your family. I can understand how that would be upsetting." Emma herself no longer held much love for the majority of her family, but she understood and respected the concept. "You are so connected to your family's history. It is a good thing." She made he way to her large desk, and sat in her high-backed office chair, "Can I get you a drink?" Hans nods. "If I may be blunt, Dame Frost, I am afraid I been dishonest with you. I do not like to be dishonest so I do apologize. Truth of the matter is, my family isnt antique collectors. To be quite truthful, My family died about two centuries ago, My mother died first then my father, my father believing I was some sort of demon or monster because I was killed during the american revolutionary war, was reported dead and came home alive and well." Hans says calmly. Emma was silent for a moment, "So...schnapps? Schnapps." She went over to a mini bar and prepare two drinks for the both of them and returned to her desk. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise, "You are direct, I like that. Are you an immortal?" Emma's mind scanned for his surface thoughts again. "For the longest time I believed I was. It wasnt until World War two when I donated every internal organ except my brain as well as one leg and one arm to the Nazi scientists." Hans nods as he gently reaches for his drink. His surface thoughts seem to be less chaotic but rather, she can see the 'donations, having his organs ripped from his body and an arm and leg cut off, but if she keeps 'watching' she will notice as he died...he rewoke. "Scientists discovered that my body possesses a rather aggressive healing factor. So aggressive in fact that if I die, my body will repair the damage and jumpstart me so while I do die from injuries, I just wake up. I also discovered that I can regenerate lost organs and limbs if given the nutrients and minerals my body needs to regenerate them, such as calcium for bone and such." He says calmly as he watches her. Emma listened without flinching. Especially being a telepath, she was a little too used to gore. His visions were so vivid, what he said was true, "So a mutant then? How interesting." She took a sip of her drink, "As am I. My rule always is, you show yours I show mine. I am a telepath." Emma had to admit, she really enjoyed his blunt nature. Being who she was, she could read anything in someone's mind so easily but so rarely were they so open about their intentions and goals. However being somewhat compared to Hitler was a new one, but she understood the concept. She kept her eyes locked on Hans' "My school, is for the humans, mutants, and metahumans who I see potential in leading the future. But this brings me to a similar question..." She rested her elbows onto her table and leaned forward, a small smirk spread across her face, "What do you know about the Hellfire Club?" She heard just enough to hear that dependently, he could be a good fit. "Very little. Since the fall of the third reich, My activities had been small, I interrogated those who got away for the rest of the nazi wealth, killed them and took what I could, which this is a portion of what I offer to you. Hearing of Captain America however being here...I came to America as soon as I could. The man and his allied forces not only had me tried and executed, they made sure my homeland would forever know that Hans Gunsche was a monster, that I was an embarressment for merely serving my homeland." Hans says with a nearly contained rage and he slams his fist down on the desk. "My intentions when I meet him, will not be best viewed publically, Dame Frost...He, the black widow, and all people still alive during the war, will pay for disgracing me." He says before he hides this sadistic rage back behind his emotionless calm. "Forgive me, I seemed to let myself get worked up." Emma let out a soft laughter, "No trouble at all. I find when it comes to my /own/ past it can be quite hard to keep those unresolved emotions bottled up. Fret not it's a sturdy desk." Emma made a mental note to warn a certain WWII hero she was a close acquaintance with. The man could still handle himself, but regardless she still owed him a favor. She refilled both of their glasses, "You have pride in your country, I respect that. But now you are in the land of opportunity, I'm sure you can find a new life here." "I am hoping to. Infact if there was any opportunities you wish to offer me, Dame Frost, I would like to hear them. Gold and wealth can only go so far to accomplish the goals I have in mind." Hans says to the woman. "I am hoping to. Infact if there was any opportunities you wish to offer me, Dame Frost, I would like to hear them. Gold and wealth can only go so far to accomplish the goals I have in mind." Hans says to the woman. "I am willing to wager that wealth can only help you so much as well. I am trained as a soldier, can fight unarmed and armed and have surprising accuracy with firearms as well as two and a half centuries worth of tactics up my sleeve." Emma held up her finger, "First things first, the initial business at hand." She could move in a million different directions at once, at times she could forget her focus, "You wish to donate to my school? This is not unrelated to the topic I brought up earlier, but I didn't want us getting too distracted before we moved onto another topic." "Yes. This gold." Hans says as he sets the suitcase on her desk and the gold bricks could be seen before her eyes. Should she pick up one and look at the back she will find the old thunder eagle symbol holding the swastika. Nazi gold and it did seem genuine. "Use it as you wish." Emma picked up one of the golden bricks and examined the insignia. She was wealthy, no doubt at this point in her life. But this was the first time she had ever held Nazi gold. First day for everything, "A very sizeable donation. I'll assume you don't want this as a tax write-off?" "Dame Frost, I never changed my name. Records of me which exists say I was executed in Nuremberg. If you want, look up my execution and trial, I mocked the men in the court and my executioners." Hans says with a laugh. "If you want to make mention of me donating it, I wouldnt mind, I tried to donate gold to Magneto and he sought to imprison me and use me as a labrat. It seems the master of magnetism was one of the jews my regime imprisoned and tried to get his revenge, even though I never took a jew to the camps. I gave each prisoner the right to either die fighting or die running." Emma was going to call this an anonymous donation just to make things simple for all things involved, "How interesting." She had encountered 'Magneto' before as Erik, and her close associate only had awful things to say about him. She waved her hand, "The past is past, regarding your history." She tapped on the desk, "What matters is tomorrow. I bring up the Hellfire club, because I am a member of the New York branch. The inner circle, in fact." She closed the briefcase, "We have a vision for the future, what is it you want to see?" "I only wish to bring out the fullest potential in humanity, Dame Frost. Unfortunatly, these heroes protecting humanity all the time instead weakens them. Do you protect these children when they are troubled, or do you help them to push on past the challenges?" Hans says calmly. "When something hinders humanity, humanity discards it. I wish to do the same, I seek to make this race able to stand against any threat." A smirk spread across Emma's mouth as she made herself more comfortable in her seat. She crossed her legs, "Precisely. I teach and train them to deal with what potentially lies a head, to the best of my own ability. I want them to take care of themselves, essentially. Not every student here is a part of these 'heroes', but they each have something special." "Exactly. Whats worse is they believe they are doing the right thing and in truth they are weakening humanity." Hans says as he sighs. "Conflict is a part of growth, and protecting people from it keeps them from growing and becoming better. People however, do not agree. They think because others will protect them, they are safe, and thus do nothing to advance themselves." He says with a sigh. "Dame Frost, I have the best intentions for mankind but I understand sometimes one has to perform acts which is not viewed happily, sometimes someone has to be the monster to help strengthen man." He says calmly. Emma took another sip and had a bit of a mischevious grin, "This doesn't sound all to unfamiliar with myself, I might imagine. Nor my peers." She turned her eyes towards him, "Once again, I thank you greatly for your donation. And in this other matter...I will talk to the circle. I think you would be an interesting fit." Hans smiles as he nods and watches the woman. He takes a sip of his schnapps and nods. "Well I thank you for not being like others, Dame Frost. Should you wish for any aid in anything, you need only ask." He says with a happy smile. Emma reached into her desk and pulled out a silver embossed business card. It simply had her name and a phone number to which he handed to him, "Such a gentleman you are. Regardless of help, you'll be hearing from me ." He was not a 'hero' by mosts standards. But he had an interesting view of the future and was more direct than most. She would talk to the Lord Imperial, Sebastian Shaw soon." Category:Log